


Vocaloid Classics

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Vocaloid and Utau Meta [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fandom history, Gen, M/M, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Are you new to Vocaloid? Do you wonder how it used to be a Vocaloid fan circa 2010? This piece of nonfiction if perfect for you! Here, I describe the most formative pieces of Vocaloid fandom history in roughly chronological order to give you an impression of early Vocaloid fandom!
Series: Vocaloid and Utau Meta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189031
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Vocaloid Classics

Welcome to my guide to early Vocaloid fandom! As always, the links lead to Vocaloid wikia unless stated otherwise.

**Title:** [Kokoro](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%82%B3%E3%82%B3%E3%83%AD_\(Kokoro\))

 **Producer:** Toraboruta-P

 **Singer:** Kagamine Rin

 **Pairing:** Rin/OC („Scientist”)

 **Description:** THE most formative Vocaloid song that set out the tropes for Vocaloid personification. In the song, Rin tells how she was a creation of a lonely and now deceased scientist who didn’t manage to create a heart (soul) for her. During the song, she accesses the files left by the scientist and starts to experience emotions, creating a soul for herself. There’s also an answer song, [Sayonara Arigatou](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%81%95%E3%82%88%E3%81%AA%E3%82%89%E3%81%82%E3%82%8A%E3%81%8C%E3%81%A8%E3%81%86_\(Sayonara_Arigatou\)), sung from the scientist’s perspective and performed by Kamui Gakupo.

**Title:** [Cantarella](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%82%AB%E3%83%B3%E3%82%BF%E3%83%AC%E3%83%A9_\(Cantarella\))

 **Producer:** Kurousa-P

 **Singers:** KAITO and Hatsune Miku

 **Pairing:** Kaito/Miku

 **Description:** Roughly contemporary with Kokoro, the song describes Kaito’s posessive-obsessive love towards Miku. It started a trend of portraying male Vocaloids in a predatory-like fashion towards their love interests. It’s not as common nowadays, but you’ll see more examples further into this article.

**Title:** [The Story of Evil](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Story_of_Evil)

 **Producer:** Akuno-P

 **Singers:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku

 **Pairings:** Rin & Len, Miku/Kaito, Miku/Len, Miku/Haku (focus changes depending on song)

 **Description:** Possibly the most famous long narrative in Vocaloid fandom, The Story of Evil is an extensive collection of songs, novels, manga and additional media set within even larger narrative of Evilious Chronicles. Heavily inspired by The Rose of Versailles in its themes and esthetics, the core songs of Story of Evil follow a selfish princess whose arrogant acts spark a rebellion that overthrows her. Each song gives a new perspective to the story, changing it almost completely. The core songs are:

[Daughter of Evil](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E6%82%AA%E3%83%8E%E5%A8%98_\(Aku_no_Musume\)) (Rin)

[Servant of Evil](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E6%82%AA%E3%83%8E%E5%8F%AC%E4%BD%BF_\(Aku_no_Meshitsukai\)) (Len)

[Regret Message](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%83%AA%E3%82%B0%E3%83%AC%E3%83%83%E3%83%88%E3%83%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%BB%E3%83%BC%E3%82%B8_\(Regret_Message\)) (Rin)

[Daughter of White](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%99%BD%E3%83%8E%E5%A8%98_\(Shiro_no_Musume\)) (Miku)

[Maiden of the Forest](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E6%A8%B9%E3%81%AE%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%EF%BD%9E%E5%8D%83%E5%B9%B4%E3%81%AE%E3%83%B4%E3%82%A3%E3%83%BC%E3%82%B2%E3%83%B3%E3%83%AA%E3%83%BC%E3%83%88%EF%BD%9E_\(Itsuki_no_Otome_~Sennen_no_Wiegenlied~\)) (Miku)

Additionally, there are several songs set a generation prior and providing backstory of the setting.

**Title:** [Alice of Human Sacrifice](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E4%BA%BA%E6%9F%B1%E3%82%A2%E3%83%AA%E3%82%B9_\(Hitobashira_Alice\))

 **Producer:** Yugami-P

 **Singer** **s** **:** MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len

 **Pairing:** Minor Rin & Len

Description: An oniric gothic horror famous in the day for its athmosphere, ambigouos lyrics, as well as being one of the first songs if not THE first song to utilize multiple Vocaloids. It sparked several recursive works in Western fandom, inclusind a somewhat well known creepypasta of the same title.

**Title:** [Cendrillon](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%82%B5%E3%83%B3%E3%83%89%E3%83%AA%E3%83%A8%E3%83%B3_\(Cendrillon\))

**Producer:** Signal-P

 **Singers:** KAITO and Hatsune Miku

 **Pairing:** Miku/Kaito

 **Description:** A very popular duet song retelling the fairy tale of Cendrillon with a twist – here, Miku’s character is attending the ball to kill Kaito’s! However, instead the two fall in love.

**Title:** [Doomsday Series](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Doomsday_Series)

 **Producer:** Sasakure-UK

 **Singers:** Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, GUMI

 **Pairings:** Rin/OC, Luka/OC, Miku/OC

 **Description:** A heavily antiwar series of songs building the storyline from tensions escalating into an armed struggle (The Weekend is Coming!) to a strange postapocalyptic landscape (Hello, Planet). Luka’s and Gumi’s entries in the series are among their earliest hits. In-story chronology goes as follows:

[The Weekend is Coming!](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%81%97%E3%82%85%E3%81%86%E3%81%BE%E3%81%A4%E3%81%8C%E3%82%84%E3%81%A3%E3%81%A6%E3%81%8F%E3%82%8B%EF%BC%81_\(Shuumatsu_ga_Yattekuru!\)) (Rin)

[Our 16bit War](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%81%BC%E3%81%8F%E3%82%89%E3%81%AE16bit%E6%88%A6%E4%BA%89_\(Bokura_no_16bit_Sensou\)) (Gumi)

[Wanderlast](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%83%AF%E3%83%B3%E3%83%80%E3%83%BC%E3%83%A9%E3%82%B9%E3%83%88_\(Wanderlast\)) (Luka)

[Hello, Planet](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%EF%BC%8A%E3%83%8F%E3%83%AD%E3%83%BC%E3%80%81%E3%83%97%E3%83%A9%E3%83%8D%E3%83%83%E3%83%88%E3%80%82_\(*Hello,_Planet.\)) (Miku)

[Goodbye, World End](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%EF%BC%8A%E3%82%B5%E3%83%A8%E3%83%8A%E3%83%A9%E3%80%81%E3%83%AF%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB%E3%83%89%E3%82%A8%E3%83%B3%E3%83%89%E3%80%82_\(*Sayonara,_World_End.\)) (Miku)

**Title:** [Magnet](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Magnet)

 **Producer:** Minato

 **Singers:** Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka

 **Pairing:** Miku/Luka

 **Description:** A famous duet that is a love song explicitly between Miku and Luka – it used to be a bit controversial when it first premiered! Since then, it gathered multiple covers with basically any combination of Vocaloids possible, as well as fan covers. It’s probably the most famous Vocaloid love song nowadays.

**Title:** [Seven Sins Series](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Seven_Deadly_Sins)

 **Producer:** Akuno-P

 **Singers:** various depending on a song

 **Parings:** pretty much any and every m/f pairing possible

 **Description:** An ambitious series based on catholic concept of seven mortal sins. Each song focusses on a single sinner, fleshing them out beyond just the concept of a sin, and each has a companion song that puts a completely new spin on the original song – following the structure of Story of Evil, which itself is part of the Seven Sins narrative. The couplet songs are as follows:

Daughter of Evil (Rin) + Servant of Evil (Len)

[Evil Food Eater Conchita](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E6%82%AA%E9%A3%9F%E5%A8%98%E3%82%B3%E3%83%B3%E3%83%81%E3%83%BC%E3%82%BF_\(Akujiki_Musume_Conchita\)) (Meiko) + [Drug of Gold](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Drug_Of_Gold) (Kaito)

[Tailor of Ebinazaka](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E5%86%86%E5%B0%BE%E5%9D%82%E3%81%AE%E4%BB%95%E7%AB%8B%E5%B1%8B_\(Enbizaka_no_Shitateya\)) (Luka) + [The Weather-Beaten Head on Onigashima](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E9%87%8E%E3%81%96%E3%82%89%E3%81%97%E3%81%AE%E9%A6%96%E3%80%81%E9%AC%BC%E3%83%B6%E5%B3%B6%E3%81%AB%E3%81%A6_\(Nozarashi_no_Kubi,_Onigashima_Nite\)) (Gakupo)

The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (Gakupo) + [The Portrait that Glassred Drew](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%82%B0%E3%83%A9%E3%82%B9%E3%83%AC%E3%83%83%E3%83%89%E3%81%AE%E8%82%96%E5%83%8F_\(Glassred_no_Shouzou\)) (Gumi)

[Judgement of Corruption](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E6%82%AA%E5%BE%B3%E3%81%AE%E3%82%B8%E3%83%A3%E3%83%83%E3%82%B8%E3%83%A1%E3%83%B3%E3%83%88_\(Akutoku_no_Judgment\)) (Kaito) + [Miniature Garden Girl](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%AE%B1%E5%BA%AD%E3%81%AE%E5%B0%91%E5%A5%B3_\(Hakoniwa_no_Shoujo\)) (Miku)

[Sleeping Beauty’s Gift](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%9C%A0%E3%82%89%E3%81%9B%E5%A7%AB%E3%81%8B%E3%82%89%E3%81%AE%E8%B4%88%E3%82%8A%E7%89%A9_\(Nemurase_Hime_Kara_no_Okurimono\)) (Miku) + **[** spoiler song **]**

[End of the Moonlit Night](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%81%9D%E3%81%97%E3%81%A6%E5%B0%91%E5%A5%B3%E3%81%AF%E7%8B%82%E3%81%84%E3%81%A0%E3%81%97%E3%81%9F_%E2%80%95%E7%B5%82%E6%9C%AB%E6%9C%88%E5%A4%9C%E6%8A%84%E2%80%95_\(Soshite_Shoujo_wa_Kurui_Dashita_-Shuumatsu_Tsukiyo_Shou-\)) (Gumi, Rin, Len) + [Last Revolver](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E6%9C%80%E5%BE%8C%E3%81%AE%E3%83%AA%E3%83%9C%E3%83%AB%E3%83%90%E3%83%BC_\(Saigo_no_Revolver\)) (Gumi) + [Muzzle of Nemesis](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%83%8D%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B7%E3%82%B9%E3%81%AE%E9%8A%83%E5%8F%A3_\(Nemesis_no_Juukou\)) (Gumi) – unlike previous examples, these contain a continuous narrative of the character and lead to the climax of the Evilious Chronicles as a whole.

**Title:** [VanaN’Ice](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/VanaN'Ice_\(group\))

 **Producer:** Natsu-P

 **Singers:** KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo, Hiyama Kiyoteru

 **Pairings:** Kaito/Len and Gakupo/Len

 **Description:** VanaN’Ice is presented as a virtual boyband, but the songs in the „Season One” focus on Kaito and Gakupo’s characters mourning the passing of Len’s character with whom they were both in love. Chronologically the songs are as follows:

[Lovelessxxx](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/LOVELESS%C3%97%C3%97%C3%97)

[Fleeting Moon Flower](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E5%88%B9%E6%9C%88%E8%8F%AF_\(Setsugetsuka\))

[Imitation Black ](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/IMITATION_BLACK)

[Arrest Rose](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Arrest_Rose)

[Fate: Rebirth](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Fate_-%E9%81%8B%E5%91%BD%E3%81%AE%E6%89%89-_\(-Unmei_no_Tobira-\)) (a cover of the author’s earlier Miku song „Unmei no Tobira”)

[Fallen Cherry Blossoms](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E6%A1%9C%E8%88%9E%E3%82%A4%E6%95%A3%E3%83%AA%E3%83%8C_\(Sakura_Maichirinu\))

[Lost ](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E8%83%8C%E5%BE%B3%E3%81%AE%E8%A8%98%E6%86%B6%E3%80%9CThe_Lost_Memory%E3%80%9C_\(Haitoku_no_Kioku_~The_Lost_Memory~\)) [M](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E8%83%8C%E5%BE%B3%E3%81%AE%E8%A8%98%E6%86%B6%E3%80%9CThe_Lost_Memory%E3%80%9C_\(Haitoku_no_Kioku_~The_Lost_Memory~\)) [emory](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E8%83%8C%E5%BE%B3%E3%81%AE%E8%A8%98%E6%86%B6%E3%80%9CThe_Lost_Memory%E3%80%9C_\(Haitoku_no_Kioku_~The_Lost_Memory~\))

[Room 13943](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/13943%E5%8F%B7%E5%AE%A4_\(13943_Goushitsu\))

**Title:** [Hold, Release: Rakshasa and Carcasses](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%B5%90%E3%83%B3%E3%83%87%E9%96%8B%E3%82%A4%E3%83%86%E7%BE%85%E5%88%B9%E3%83%88%E9%AA%B8_\(Musunde_Hiraite_Rasetsu_to_Mukuro\))

 **Producer:** Hachi

 **Singer:** Hatsune Miku

 **Pairing:** ???

 **Description:** A horror song composed in stylistics of traditional Japanese music. The lyrics are at the same time very vague and upsetting, describing single scenes rather than a narrative these scenes fit into. The creator says the song is about the cruelty of children, though fans have darker interpretations.

**Title:** [Brother’s Kidnapping](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E5%BE%A1%E5%85%84%E8%AA%98%E6%8B%90_\(Onii_Yuukai\))

 **Producer:** Tyanagi

 **Singers:** KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka

 **Pairings:** Miku/Kaito, Rin/Kaito, Luka/Kaito

 **Description:** Iroha’s [Meltdown](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%82%89%E5%BF%83%E8%9E%8D%E8%A7%A3_\(Roshin_Yuukai\)) is a serious song about inner conflict leading the singer (Rin) to metaphorically jump into a reactor. Brother’s Kidnapping is… nothing like that. A parody of Meltdown, it tells the story of Miku, Rin and Luka being Kaito’s younger sisters in love with him. Upon discovering they are not alone in this, the three sisters decide to kidnap their brother to have him all to themselves.

**Title:** [1925](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/1925)

**Producer:** T-Pocket

 **Singer:** Hatsune Miku

 **Pairing:** None (suceeding chorus version has brief Meiko/Kaito)

 **Description:** The song’s vague lyrics seem to criticize modern culture, focused on consumerism and hedonism, and mourn the loss of traditional Japanese values. The song got surprisingly popular in other East Asian countries, perhaps due to its somewhat-conservative themes.

**Title:** [Secret](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Himitsu_Series)

 **Producer:** Hitoshizuku-P

 **Singers:** KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, LILY

 **Pairing:** Miku/Rin

 **Description:** A tragic story of female angel who fell in love with a human girl who was the reincarnation of her angelic lover. Another must-listen to femslash Vocaloid song. Songs in chronological order are:

[Oath of the Holy War](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%A7%98%E8%9C%9C%E3%80%9C%E8%81%96%E6%88%A6%E3%81%AE%E8%AA%93%E3%81%84%E3%80%9C_\(Himitsu_~Seisen_no_Chikai~\))

[Black Vow](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%A7%98%E8%9C%9C%E3%80%9C%E9%BB%92%E3%81%AE%E8%AA%93%E3%81%84%E3%80%9C_\(Himitsu_~Kuro_no_Chikai~\))

[White Vow](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%A7%98%E8%9C%9C%E3%80%9C%E7%99%BD%E3%81%AE%E8%AA%93%E3%81%84%E3%80%9C_\(Himitsu_~Shiro_no_Chikai~\))

**Title:** [World’s End Dancehall](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%83%AF%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB%E3%82%BA%E3%82%A8%E3%83%B3%E3%83%89%E3%83%BB%E3%83%80%E3%83%B3%E3%82%B9%E3%83%9B%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB_\(World's_End_Dancehall\))

**Producer:** Wowaka

 **Singers:** Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka

 **Pairing:** Miku/Luka

 **Description:** A famous song with vague lyrics. Common interpretation is that Miku and Luka’s characters are persecuted lovers who decide to commit double suicide in light of oncoming „world’s end”.

**My favourite covers and derivatives  
**

Each of the above mentioned songs has over the years gained multiple covers. Below, I link to YouTube videos of my favourite ones.

[Kokoro x Kiseki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNhTw91EfFw) (mashup of Kokoro and its popular derivative Kiseki using various Vocaloids)

[Story of Evil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7HIU6N0_cs) (Daughter/Servant/Message combo with various Vocaloids)

[Hello, Planet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YINwasphuKU) (Kaito’s cover)

Rakshasa and Carcasses ([Len’s cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVbh0i8F3pc&ab_channel=BrandonLuna12)) ([Kaito’s cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJgdrid49N0))

[1925](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWFHtMxyymw) (chorus cover using Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len and Luka)

Alluring Secret, Black Vow ([Kaito, Rin and Luka’s cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUUwqh4G9Fk) featuring a somewhat different story) ([Piko’s gender-swapped cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tpEo-jZ28w&ab_channel=JulesP.))


End file.
